


Up To Watch the World

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Violence, spoilers for 3X09, spoilers for The Girl Who Knew Too Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: scott and lydia + we might fall (ryanstar)</p>
<p>There’s blood dripping down his knuckles onto the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up To Watch the World

The warmth from Scott’s hand in hers is still there when Ms. Blake is pressing the knife to her throat.

She screams knowing that he’ll save her, and her heart jumps when he comes crashing through the door.

* * *

 

Later, Scott gathers her up into a hug.

Holds her when she’s too hoarse to cry anymore. Over his shoulder, she sees Stiles staring at them, and something behind his big amber eyes cracks and he just walks away, hand wrapped around the gash he got from breaking down the door.

There’s blood dripping down his knuckles onto the floor. She looks away, pressing her face into the rough fabric of Scott’s jacket.

* * *

 

When Scott gives her a ride home, with Isaac and Stiles following them in the Jeep, she glances at him. His face is ashen, but she can already see smile lines on his face.

 His hands are strong, steady, but calloused. Something about the way she looks at him scares her.

She knows what it could turn into, and she’s almost afraid of what letting herself fall for him could do to her.  

Lydia can feel his eyes watching her, as she walks up to the front door where her father is waiting. She turns around to look at him, and he smiles at her. It’s broken, but she can’t help returning it, reaching out for the door handle. 


End file.
